


Cold Blooded Sentiments

by Kandakicksass, petzawentz



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Gym Class Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical creatures, Attempted Seduction, BDSM, D/s, Dubious Consent, Familiars, Immortality, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic, Name-Calling, Possible Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandakicksass/pseuds/Kandakicksass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/petzawentz/pseuds/petzawentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Name’s Gabe Saporta, keeper of the reptiles.” Travis laughs again at his proud tone, and grabs Gabe’s hand to shake.</p><p>“Travis McCoy, keeper of the overgrown dogs. Though you can call me Travie.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Blooded Sentiments

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, Gabe is a Yuxa, which is a snake that can turn into a human. In Tatar folklore, they turn into very attractive humans, that can seduce whoever they want. Obviously, I took some liberties, but it's all in the name of writing.
> 
> Travie is a necromancer, which is basically like a wizard or a mage, except they work with a lot darker things, like demons and devilry and stuff like that.
> 
> I wrote the plot, and it inspired kandakicksass so much she wrote the porn. #Teamwork.
> 
> Happy early Halloween everyone!

When Gabe was younger -as in, considerably younger, think younger than 50- he’d led a fairly simple life, and hadn’t imagined he’d live to be over three hundred years old. He’s fairly certain, if he’d been given the choice, he wouldn’t have wanted it either.

But, y’know, as people say now, it’s whatever, it is what it is, and he can’t go back. He rather likes certain aspects though, because when he was younger, he couldn’t wander amongst humans without them screaming at the sight of him, and trying to kill him.

Such is the fate of someone born as a snake.

Over the years, he’s discovered a lot about himself. For instance, when he takes the form of a human, he’s always wearing what he last wore as a human, which can be kind of weird if he goes fifty years without shifting. The humans have given his ‘species’ of snake a name, and he’s a Russell’s Viper. He doesn’t know why they gave him such a stupid name, because he personally thinks he should have something way cooler, like King Cobras do; they’re all assholes most of the time, why do _they_ get the cool name??

Gabe also figured out, about thirty years into the whole shape shifter thing, that he can seduce people really _really_ easily, if he tries. Men, women, it doesn’t matter, he’s -for lack of a better word- a seductress, and well, he kind of likes it. Likes having that power over people, likes getting pleasure from whoever he wants, whenever he wants. It’s a heady feeling, and he _loves_ it.

Also, because of the whole seductress thing, around the early 1900’s, he met another Yuxa, and he discovered he can get pregnant, in and out of snake form, because _apparently_ , when the stupid God blessed him with the gift of Yuxa, they didn’t look very closely at what his gender was, and just _assumed_ that because his snake form was bigger than normal, then Gabe _must_ have been a male. Gods were fucking assholes, and so now Gabe has the human body of a male, but the insides of a female.

He decides at that point, that if he ever uses his seduction powers, he is _never_ going to be the one taking, because there’s no way he wants a baby with some random person.

It had also confused him at first, because he was a _snake_ okay? He didn’t really have a concept of male and female, other than knowing which snakes could get him pregnant, and which ones couldn’t. After another hundred years, and spending a lot of time with humans, he’d had it figured out, and had discovered he liked being referred to as a boy much more than he liked being referred to as a girl.

Now it was 2000, and there was a widespread term for that. He was a cisgender human, but a transgender snake. Who knew?

So, it’s 2000, Gabe’s about three hundred years old, and it’s been about seventy years since Gabe was a human. He’s decided he’s going to try being human for a while. He likes being a snake, but after so long being one, he thinks a change will be nice. In 2006, he gets a job working at a zoo, in the reptile area _of course_ , and he likes it a lot.

Things like this are pretty easy when you can talk to the animals you’re in charge of, although there’s one particular viper who’s rather rude to Gabe, because according to him, Gabe is a traitor. Gabe doesn’t think so, because he’s lived in the wild before, and there are times when he’d have loved to be in a zoo instead.

He doesn’t tell the viper that though, because even thinking it sounds horrible.

\-----

After about eight or nine years of working at the zoo -and _finally_ getting the viper to warm up to him-, and without using his seductress powers even once, Gabe meets _him_.

He’s tall, taller than Gabe, which is surprising, because even if that God from so long ago was an asshole, they at least made Gabe tall. The man is kind of scary looking at first, but then he sees Gabe looking at him, and he smiles, and well. Gabe can’t be scared of someone with a smile like that. The man doesn’t seem to have that air of _magic_ surrounding him, which is. Kind of unnerving, because this zoo seems to attract people who aren’t human, and Gabe thinks there’s maybe six people on the staff who aren’t magic.

Gabe thinks it has something to do with Patrick, the owner of the zoo who Gabe’s ninety percent sure is a God or _something_ , but he doesn’t ask.

So when Gabe goes on break, he looks for Brendon, the one in charge of the petting zoo area -who’s an Obia, which means he has the capability to turn into a massive animal and wreak havoc on everyone. He doesn’t though, because he’s firmly under the control of a Wizard named Spencer, who’s nice, but kind of menacing- because Brendon and Ryan (the guy in charge of the lions) _always_ know the best gossip on everyone, so they should know who the guy is.

When Gabe finds them, they’re huddled together in the way they do when they’re finding a way to cause trouble. Gabe wants absolutely nothing to do with it -not today anyway, he’s got more important things to do- so he clears his throat before he can hear any of their plan. They both jump away from each other, then relax when they see it’s Gabe. Brendon grins.

“Hey Gabe! What’s up?” Gabe shrugs.

“Not much, but uh. Hey, did you see the new guy?” Ryan quirks an eyebrow.

“You mean the big tall guy?” Gabe nods, and Brendon looks excited.

“Oh yeah! His name’s Travis! I think he’s working with the wolves? I don’t know exactly but Pete was talking about him this morning and was all excited because apparently he’s good so we’ll just have to see.” Brendon stops, and pulls in a breath. Gabe blinks, then nods.

“Alright, that makes sense. Thanks guy-” Ryan interrupts him.

“Why? What’s the fascination Gabe?” Gabe tenses, and if he were warm blooded, he’d be blushing.

“Nothing! I just-I seen him this morning and was...wondering.” Ryan snorts.

“Right. ‘Kay snake boy.” Gabe crosses his arms and hisses at him. Ryan only smirks.

“Whatever. I’ve gotta go back to work.” He turns, then as he’s leaving, yells over his shoulder. “And I’d leave Josh alone, his demon boyfriend is still pissed off from last time you pranked him!” He hears Brendon groan, and smirks to himself.

\-----

Really, Gabe has no idea why he’s so infatuated with this guy. He seen him once, and immediately needed information. Gabe’s _never_ like that. He remembers when Mikey Way first started working at the zoo. He was odd, and Gabe seen him like, fifteen times before he even knew what his name was.

Now, of course, him and Mikey are pretty close. It turns out Mikey is Danava, a water demon, so he works with the dolphins.

Naturally, once Gabe finds out what animals Travis is working with, he wants to investigate. The wolves don’t really like Gabe, actually, the only animals that _actually_ like Gabe are reptiles, but Gabe’s curious, so he goes anyway.

When he gets to the wolf area, which isn’t actually all that far from the reptile house, he sees Travis right away. The man is _in the wolf pen_ , and _petting_ the wolves.

And, okay, Gabe doesn’t know much about wolves, other than if he sees one while he’s in snake form, he gets away _fast_ , but he _does_ know, that wolves normally aren’t up for petting. Especially since the wolves are pretty new here, and have only had, what? Three weeks to get used to their habitat. So, either this guy is magic, or he’s just really fucking good with wolves.

Gabe stands by the entry to the wolf habitat, and watches Travis. The wolves _really_ seem to like him, and are acting like fucking puppies. It’s kind of adorable, and when Gabe feels his heart starting to beat a little faster, he groans and tries to focus on his confusion, and curiosity.

Travis doesn’t notice -or acknowledge, you never know in this place- Gabe’s presence for a few minutes, but when he does, it’s with a wide grin, much like the one he’d given Gabe earlier. He pets one of the wolves again, then makes a small gesture with his hand, and they all run off. When Travis is in hearing distance -for humans anyway, it’s taken Gabe a while to figure out he has to be a lot closer to a human for them to hear him than vice versa- Gabe decides to be the first one to say anything.

“You sure have a way with those beasts.” Travis smirks, and when he reaches the gate, replies.

“Yeah, they seem to like me.” He turns to Gabe after he’s locked the gate, posture casual. “Though they don’t seem to like you much.” Gabe snorts, and shrugs.

“Yeah, I’m not very popular with the warm blooded types.” Travis -still smirking- nods.

“Ah that’s right, you’re the snake boy.” Gabe laughs.

“In more ways than one, dude.” Travis huffs a laugh, but doesn’t comment, so Gabe holds out his hand. “Name’s Gabe Saporta, keeper of the reptiles.” Travis laughs again at his proud tone, and grabs Gabe’s hand to shake.

“Travis McCoy, keeper of the overgrown dogs. Though you can call me Travie.” Gabe likes how that sounds, _Travie_ , and he smiles as their hands drop.

“Nice to meet you Travie. So, what’s your story?” At Travie’s confused look, Gabe nods towards the wolves. “How’d you get to be so good with them?”

“Ah, well, growing up, my family bred dogs, and we rescued a lot of wolves too, just ‘cuz of where we lived, so I guess after a lifetime of working with them you just kind of figure out how to get them to like you.”

That. Is so not what Gabe was expecting.

He was expecting like, werewolf, or maybe god of canines. Not, well. _Human_. Gabe nods slowly.

“Oh that’s-dude that’s pretty fucking sweet.” Travis smiles, and well, human or not, Gabe is pretty enamored. And when Gabe gets enamored with a human, things happen.

\-----

Gabe decides that he wants to seduce Travie.

It’s not really a conscious thought -it never is-, but he _wants_ Travie. Wants those big hands touching him. Wants to touch Travie _everywhere_ , until Travie is panting and begging for more. Wants his body on top of Travie’s, wants to pull Travie’s beautifully curly hair and leave scratches down his back and stomach and-

So maybe Gabe’s thought about it several nights in a row, for several weeks. He’s also maybe jerked off every single night those several weeks. It’s no big deal, because unlike normal human beings who have fallen in lust with another human being, Gabe can seduce Travie with no problem, and have Travie in his bed tonight.

Easy.

\-----

Travie is absolutely in love with the snake boy from the moment he sets eyes on the man. He’s almost as tall as Travie -though Travie takes a smug satisfaction from still being taller-, he has the most beautiful eyes, and his _body_. He’s got the longest legs, absolutely sinful hips, and his skin is so beautifully unblemished, that Travie just wants to mark him up.

Travie wants to do the most sinful things to that body almost immediately, and then right after that, he realizes he’s fucking screwed.

Until he meets him. His name is Gabe, and he’s clearly interested in Travie. When he asks Travie what his story is, Travie contemplates telling him about his _actual_ story for a minute, since this is a magic owned zoo, before deciding it’ll be much more fun to go with his “grew up with dogs, so they love me yada yada” story. It works, and Gabe looks confused for a moment, before taking it in stride.

They form a friendship, and Travie is so glad he started working at this zoo. He hates to admit it, but he’s glad his friend Tyler -a demon- told him about this place, where Tyler’s fae boyfriend Josh works.

After a few weeks of this friendship, Travie invites Gabe over to his place to watch movies. He has every intention of making a move, and having Gabe pinned underneath him and begging before the movie is half over, but not even ten minutes into the move, Travie starts feeling Gabe’s magic start to get stronger. He’s confused for a minute, but then Gabe leans up against him, their arms touching, and it clicks.

Gabe’s using magic to try and _seduce_ him.

Travie’s had experience with this before, and if he were several hundred years younger, it would have worked. Except now, all it’s doing is giving him a small jolt of arousal whenever he touches Gabe, and now, his plans have changed.

Gabe’s clearly desperate for him, if he’s resorted to the seduction technique, and well, Travie wants to play.

He also has just figured out what Gabe is.

He’s a _Yuxa_ , and in all of Travie’s seven hundred years, he’s never met one, though he’s heard plenty of stories, and done his research. 

Yuxa are seductive shape shifters, and one quality that some of the males have, that Travie is almost giddy with the idea of exploring, is that some of them, if the God that changes them doesn’t pay too much attention to their snake form’s gender, have the ability to get pregnant, in a female _or_ male’s body. If the female snake has a male body, they self lubricate, just like a female human would, and in all of Travie’s years, _that_ is something he’s never seen.

Gabe’s a fucking Yuxa, and Travie’s fucking excited, because he’s never met a Yuxa before, and now he’s got one, willing and _wanting_? This is gonna be so much _fun_.

\-----

Gabe is fucking frustrated.

It has been four months. Four months of being Travie’s friend, and getting closer to him, all in the name of _trying_ to seduce him.

And it _isn’t working_.

The first few times, Gabe thought maybe he was just out of practice. He hasn’t done this in quite a while, hasn’t wanted to, so maybe it just needed time to strengthen. Then after a couple months had passed, Gabe got impatient, and went to a nightclub a few blocks from his apartment, and used his powers to pick up the straightest, crabbiest guy there.

It took all of five minutes, and fucking worked. Afterwards, Gabe was unsatisfied, and Travie seemed pissed at him the next day, so he didn’t do it again.

The point is, this isn’t _working_. Gabe isn’t getting any sleep, because he keeps having _dreams_ about Travie, and on top of that, he thinks he’s got a fucking crush on Travie. This isn’t what he wanted, he just wanted to have sex with him, he didn’t want to watch movies with Travie, and have candlelit dinners, and maybe have Travie to come home to at the end of the day, but here he fucking is. Wanting domestic shit that he can’t have because Travie is a _human_ , and Gabe is immortal.

It’s stressful as all hell, and Gabe kind of wants to die.

After his most recent attempt at seducing Travie, Gabe’s kind of decided to give up, and his attempts are getting more spaced out, and eventually, he thinks Travie might be asexual or something.

Humans aren’t supposed to be able to resist this thing, no matter what, but it’s the only possible explanation that makes any sort of sense, so Gabe goes with it. He hates it, but he can’t find it in himself to complain when he’s curled up in Travie’s arm, and listening to him rant about the character flaws of the main antagonist of whatever it is they happen to be watching at the moment.

It’s not what he originally wanted, but now? Now he’ll take it.

\-----

Nothing else really happens, until about a month later, and he’s over at Travie’s place again. 

It doesn’t start off as anything really strange. Travie and Gabe are always together, it seems, though it's completely innocent despite Gabe’s efforts. The more time Gabe spends with Travie the more he becomes okay with that. He’d be okay with anything, if it keeps Travie in his life.  
So, it’s not strange that they’re on Travie’s couch one day, just chilling out and cuddling. They’re only half watching a film; Gabe is focusing more on the low hum contact with Travie sets off in his body. It’s like a draw that brings him closer to Travie, and it makes his bones ache sweetly with the need to be close. He can’t explain it, doesn’t know why it’s happening, but he can’t complain.  
He doesn’t know what Travie’s getting out of this - though he’s brushed off all of Gabe’s sexual advances, every allure, he’s never seemed averse to being close to Gabe. Maybe he’s just a cuddler, or he likes being close to his friends. Either way, Gabe will take it.  
It’s because of the habitual closeness that he doesn’t quite notice when Travie’s mouth finds a sensitive patch of skin underneath his jaw, when his hands start shaking a little bit and his jeans get tighter. He’s already got his legs thrown over Travie’s lap, eyes on the film. Travie _had_ been texting, but suddenly Gabe realizes he has a hand in Travie’s loose curls and his hips are tilting ever so slightly, his neck arched for Travie’s mouth and _what the actual fuck_.  
Because there’s no way he wouldn’t notice that this was happening. The world had seemed to go fluid around him for a moment, and even now there’s still a glistening tinge to his vision. He feels weak and suddenly realizes how much of him is being held up by Travie, who’s keeping him upright by the arm he’d thought was just casually slung over his shoulders as they curled into each other on the couch.  
The point is, Travie isn’t texting anymore. He doesn’t know when Travie had stopped, but the hand not around his shoulders is on his belly, rubbing gently, and Gabe thinks through the haze that it’s probably been there for a little while.  
Travie’s moved his mouth - so damn soft, that gorgeous mouth Gabe’s been lusting after for so long - a little south. He’s sucking another mark into the skin there, and then down further, again and again until there’s a line of marks on Gabe’s neck. The feeling of being claimed makes him shiver so hard Travie pauses to smirk against his neck.  
“Finally with me?”  
“What?” he hears. The word is almost a squeak, and faint, like a breath. It takes Gabe a moment to realize it’s him that said it.  
“ _Gabe_ ,” Travie sighs happily against his skin. The hand on his belly is rubbing even lower, and Gabe curls a little like he’s protecting the sensitive, vulnerable skin of his stomach. He doesn’t know if it’s a reptilian instinct or just a normal reaction to Travie’s touch. He can’t think enough to figure it out. His skin is tingling. His tongue flicks out to taste the air, just for a moment, and the scent of Travie’s arousal and something else makes him shudder again, so hard his eyes almost roll back. “You’re such a little fool.” The words are laughed fondly against his ear. Travie punctuates them with a sharp nip to Gabe’s earlobe.  
“What are you talking about?” he asks, and barely recognizes his voice. He never sounds that meek. He just can’t pull himself together enough to figure out what’s going on. “Did you - my drink. Was there something… _oh_.” He cuts off with a high sound when Travie’s hand brushes lower.  
Instinctively, out of confusion, he makes his heavy body move just enough to grab Travie’s hand with his own free hand, to try and pull it away. As he does so, he struggles in Travie’s grasp. The movement is weak, but it wouldn’t matter even if it wasn’t, because the moment his hand wraps around Travie’s wrist, Travie’s hand slides down to firmly palm at the front of Gabe’s jeans. He gasps, unable to control the sound, and doesn’t realize until after he’s done it that his hand is pushing down on Travie’s hand, practically begging for more contact.  
“You think you’re so sly,” Travie chuckles against his ear, his fingers curling roughly around Gabe’s denim covered erection. “Like I wouldn’t notice you trying to magic your way into my bed. How could I resist a challenge like that?”  
Gabe’s getting hotter by the minute, his skin burning. His clothes are restricting, and his breath is coming out harshly even to his own ears. He’s practically panting, like one of Travie’s fucking wolves, and he can’t stop the shifting of his hips, trying to dispel a discomfort he can’t quite place. “I didn’t - _how_?” He moves the hand not around Travie’s wrist, and realizes that he’s tugging on Travie’s hair, unwilling to let go. Aw, _fuck_. How is he supposed to process anything when he’s got Travie’s hand on his dick and his hand in the gorgeous hair he’s been admiring for months?  
“You’re a fool,” Travie coos at him. “Such a little _slutty_ fool. How does it feel, Gabey? How does it feel when someone’s using your own magic against you?” Something about that makes Gabe want to startle, but he can’t pay enough attention to the warning bells in the back of his head. Travie is unbuttoning his jeans, and that’s more important. “This is what it feels like when a creature’s using allure on you. All those times you tried to make me want you, this is what you were trying to do to me. But you couldn’t.” He tugs Gabe’s jeans down a bit, and Gabe lifts his hips to help him. The strange feeling, a soreness in his lower back he can’t explain, gets worse. “Lucky for you I already wanted you, Gabe.” Travie kisses the skin behind his ear, shifting so the arm around his shoulders is under his armpit, helping him lift Gabe practically into his own lap. Gabe’s back pressed against Travie’s chest, and Travie’s newly freed hand pushes his shirt up to flick at one of Gabe’s nipples. _Fuck_ , if human bodies weren’t the most sensitive things.  
Travie’s other hand is wrapping around his cock, distracting and toogoodtoomuch and not nearly enough. “You have magic?”  
“I’d wager a guess that I have more magic than you do,” Travie agrees with another little laugh. “I just wanted you to know how it feels, Gabe. What’s funny, though, is that you’re so much more susceptible to this than I am.” If Gabe were human, a hot flush of shame would be rising in on his cheeks, but he only grips Travie’s hair a little tighter, his fingers playing with the curls. “Almost like a little human. Look at how easy you are.” He squeezes Gabe’s cock a little tighter for emphasis.  
Gabe wants to agree with him, and he’s not sure why. He thinks it’s probably because he wants Travie to keep touching him. Is he easy? Sure. He’ll be easy for Travie. He’ll be a slut for Travie, he’ll be weak-willed and weak-kneed and panting. He doesn't know where his so-called dominance went. Or his self-respect, for that matter. For Travie, he’ll be a trembling mess, if it means he gets to have those huge, clever hands on him.  
“Your allure barely affected me,” Travie says conversationally. His hand is still on Gabe’s cock, just lightly stroking. Gabe can’t come like this, but he doesn’t even know if that’s really what he wants. Something’s missing, and he shifts his hips to chase the fleeting idea of what it is.  
Somewhere along his squirming, he ends up pressing his ass against Travie’s crotch, against the long line of Travie’s dick in his sweats, and it soothes an itch he hadn’t even really realized he had. He presses back against it, panting, his back arching just a little at how good it feels to rock against that hardness.  
“What a needy little fuck you are,” Travie tells him, almost casually, if it weren’t for the low timbre to his voice. The barely-there huskiness of arousal.  
It makes Gabe want to preen - Travie wants him, too. Travie is attracted to him as well. It’s a rush, and almost without realizing it, he shifts again, so that Travie’s cock rides in between his asscheeks.  
He can barely comprehend the sound he makes, somewhere between a sob and a cry, when the cotton-covered length of Travie’s cock rubs against his hole. He’s never been taken in this form, not like this, but suddenly he can’t think of anything else. There’s a part of him that still doesn’t fully comprehend what his body is asking for, but that’s okay, because Travie does. Travie knows _everything_ , every subtle nuance of his body.  
Travie’s hands leave his nipples and cock, respectively, to wrap around his hips and rock Gabe over his cock, just once, before he lets go.  
“ _No_ ,” Gabe says without thinking about it, his hips chasing that feeling again, but Travie isn’t done with him. He shifts himself and pulls Gabe up further onto his lap, rearranging him until he’s sprawled sideways over Travie’s lap. The change in position forces him to let go of Travie’s hair lest he dislocate his shoulder and when all is said his ass is on one side of Travie’s body, his back and head supported by one of Travie’s strong arms. He barely notices as Travie uses his free hand to hike one of Gabe’s legs up. Gabe can’t look away from Travie’s face - his dark eyes and smirking mouth. God, his eyes. He misses the feeling of Travie’s hair tangled in his fingers, but suddenly he can’t even remember how that feels because _Travie’s got a fucking finger up his ass_.  
It had always seemed a little strange, the theory of getting fucked. Gabe had thought about it every now and again, but his human form really seemed to be better primed for fucking, so he hadn’t ever acted on the occasional impulse.  
Now, the impulse might as well be completely ruling his body. The itch underneath his skin, the constant need to shift his hips, the sharp bursts of pleasure when he’d rocked against Travie’s cock - none of it compares to Travie’s fingers. He’d started just by rubbing the furled skin, so gently Gabe hadn’t even noticed beyond the subtle need to rock his hips a little. Without realizing it, he’d even spread his legs further. It’s not until his back is arching at the feeling of one of Travie’s long fingers pressing inward that he realizes Travie had gone out of his way to position Gabe this way, perfect for a good - _fuck_ , he thinks wildly when Travie crooks his finger, pressing the tip of it against Gabe’s prostate - fingerfucking.  
It takes him another long moment to realize what seems off about this situation.  
He presses a trembling hand down by Travie’s, petting at his hole around Travie’s finger in confusion, shuddering when Travie thrusts a little with it. His hole is ever-so-slightly swollen, and his fingers come away slick. He pulls his hand back, staring down at his shining, wet fingertips without comprehension.  
“What is this?” he asks weakly, but when he looks up at Travie’s face, there’s only a wide smile on his face. Below them, a second finger presses into Gabe’s body, and he can feel his hole suck them in like he needs them. Honestly, it feels like he does, and he presses down on them because it’s still not enough. “I’m… Travie, I’m wet. What the fuck?”  
He wishes he could sound more affronted than he does, but all that’s left is a gasp when Travie presses against his prostate again. “You’re so clueless,” Travie murmurs. “Barely understand your own body - fuck, that’s so hot. Am I the first one, Gabey?”  
He barely understands the question enough to nod. “T-Trav. You’ve gotta - I need you to…” It’s almost a pride thing that stops him from continuing. He barely knows how to vocalize it past _more_.  
Bless Travie, who knows everything. Three fingers are more of a stretch than two, but his body accepts them with little fuss. His fuzzy brain is stuck on this idea - Travie inside of him - without fully conceptualizing what that actually means.  
“I just want you,” he moans, trying to say what he’s feeling, trying to put it into words.  
Travie’s eyes get darker, if that’s possible. “I’m your first, huh?”  
He nods urgently. “I’ve fucked other people, but in this body, I haven’t -” Travie nods, his expression thoughtful. He’s still fucking Gabe with his fingers, and it’s so good, so comfortable, that Gabe can almost sink into it and forget about it. It feels right, like something he’s meant to have and has somehow missed out on all this time.  
“How long has it been, Gabe? How long have you _waited for me_?” There’s such a strange emphasis on the last three words, but it makes perfect sense to Gabe. Of course. He’s been waiting for Travie - his Travie, or maybe he’s Travie’s Gabe.  
“I’m… I’m 314,” he says with some difficulty. It’s so hard to think past that concept of being Travie’s. God, he feels like he hasn’t had a clear head in ages. When was the last time he really knew what was going on?  
Travie’s smirk turns into something a little gentler. “You’re so young,” he says, back to that almost-coo. “Such a sweet little snake. My little snake boy.”  
“I’m - ‘m not little,” he says weakly, but his breathing is getting irregular again the longer Travie practically massages that sensitive skin inside of him. His hole is clenching over and over again, searching for _more_ without letting go of Travie’s fingers.  
“Oh, baby boy, you’re such a young little thing it drives me crazy sometimes,” Travie tells him with another laugh. “I’m more than twice your age. You think you’re the biggest bad around here, but you’re still so _young_.” His smile turns wicked. “That’s not to say I don’t like that. Your innocence. The way no one’s touched you where it really matters.”  
Gabe wants to say that he’s not innocent, but when Travie’s fingers pull out only to push back in with a squelching sound and his thighs tremble with the sensation, he feels as young as Travie insists he is.  
“You think you’ve had enough of my fingers, snake boy?” Travie asks him, and Gabe watches his mouth so closely he almost misses the words. When he does register Travie’s question, it’s almost an automatic reaction to clench down on Travie’s fingers and stop them from retreating.  
“I _need_ you,” he hisses, and thinks that it wouldn’t be a surprise if he’d flashed golden slitted eyes at Travie.  
If he had, he doesn’t think Travie minded, because what he gets in return is an absolutely filthy grin and another hard push inward of his fingers before totally withdrawing completely.  
It’s an awful feeling, the first time that Travie completely leaves his body. He can’t express how awful it is - like being hollowed out. It’s bad enough that actual tears spring to his eyes, and he reaches up to clutch at Travie’s shirt when he starts to shift. “Don’t - “  
“I’m not going anywhere, Gabey boy. I’m right here. It’s you that’s doin’ a little moving.”  
He’s so confused - he’s so empty, and slick has made a mess of his thighs, but when Travie starts moving him around again, he goes with it because he is Travie’s, somehow. He can’t explain how he knows that, but he _belongs_ to Travie. He trusts him implicitly.  
“C’mon,” Travie urges with that same grin. He gets Gabe upright, and even supports him when his trembling legs make it hard to stay up. It gets worse when Travie starts pulling Gabe up onto his lap again, straddling him this time. It’s not that Gabe doesn’t _want_ to be straddling Travie, because he does. Good god, he does. It’s just that his muscles are all spazzing and his cock is so hard and all he wants is something inside of him.  
“Trav,” he says, curling forward across Travie’s chest. His head is pressed into the crook of Travie’s neck and he has half a mind to start sucking marks into the skin there since Travie did it to him. He doesn’t get that far, because Travie has better things in mind.  
There’s no hesitation or fight left in his body when Travie grips his hip with one hand and pushes down his sweats over his cock and holds the base with the other. It must be a little difficult to maneuver with Gabe plastered to his front the way he is, but Travie still manages to line himself up. When he’s in place, his hand moves to Gabe’s other hip, he presses Gabe down onto his cock.  
It’s a fucking _revelation_. Part of Gabe wants to say that this is what he’s been missing out on all this time, all three hundred odd years, but the rest of him knows that it wouldn’t be right if it wasn’t Travie. It wouldn’t be perfect. It wouldn’t soothe the itch, ease the ache, make him go mindless with the sense of rightness and _sogood_. It had to be now and it had to be Travie.  
It’s like his body immediately knows what it’s doing, because only a moment after he’s breathlessly being sat down onto the full length of Travie’s cock he’s rocking his hips, _finally_ reaching forward to meet Travie’s mouth with his.  
Travie is, hands down, the best kiss Gabe’s ever had. He’s the best everything Gabe’s ever had. Gabe almost wants to take control of this, wants to ride Travie for all he’s worth, because he’s never felt anything better than Travie’s cock inside of him. He wants to angle his hips just enough that Travie sinks in deep every time. He wants Travie deep enough that come will be trickling down his thighs for fucking days.  
“You’re mine,” Travie says against his mouth, and the word is so honest and harsh, like he can’t even control himself. “You know that? You’re mine. You’re so wet for me, Gabe, and you wouldn’t get wet for anyone, right? Your body knows me. It knows that I can take care of you.” This is accompanied with a hard thrust up, his hips snapping against Gabe’s ass, and he chokes on a cry, scrambling to hold on tight to Travie’s shoulders.  
There’s something to be said for riding Travie, like the freedom to roll his hips even within the confines of Travie’s hands. Somehow, it’s even _better_ once Travie pushes him sideways without disconnecting their bodies. Travie takes one moment to push his sweats further down his thighs, but then his attention is entirely back on Gabe. He climbs on top of Gabe’s body, urges him to wrap his legs around Travie’s waist, and then braces himself with both of his hands on the armrest, bracketing Gabe’s head. He looks up at Travie in awe, tears in the corners of his eyes from the feeling.  
Travie is deep inside of him, and it feels like he gets even deeper with every thrust. He can’t keep quiet, making the kind of ridiculous “uh - _uh, uh, uh_ ” noises he’d always laughed at in porn. It’s so much better than anything he’s ever felt, and he fists his hands in Travie’s shirt to keep himself grounded.  
He’s a very old, magical being, and he’ll still have bruises on his shoulders from the way Travie is actually fucking him up _into_ the fucking armrest, but Gabe can’t do more than make loud, entirely appreciative noises.  
“Fuckin’ mine,” Travie growls, leaning down to kiss him again, his tongue claiming Gabe’s mouth without mercy.  
It’s over quick, once Travie gets a hand on Gabe’s cock. He’s been ready for so long, be it because of Travie’s ministrations or the magic Travie’s been using to replicate his allure. He can’t even tell when or if Travie stopped using it. It seems unlikely that Travie still has it going, that he’s got enough focus to pay attention to that _and_ fuck Gabe, but weirder things have happened. Like Travie coming into his life entirely.  
When Gabe comes, it starts with a groan of Travie’s name that turns up at the end into a full-on moan. His body trembles underneath Travie’s and he shudders his way through Travie’s finishing thrusts. He’d be grateful that Travie finished shortly after, but sensitivity be damned, he doesn’t actually want Travie to stop fucking him ever.  
Travie doesn’t collapse on him, exactly, but most of his weight is sprawled on top of Gabe’s body. It makes it a little hard to get his breath back, but it’s not like Gabe needs it, anyway. His breath, like his body and his heart and everything he is, is already Travie’s.  
\-----

A little later, after Travie’s pulled out of Gabe -much to Gabe’s distress, which he’d vocalized with loud whines- and Travie’s got them situated, Gabe resting on top of Travie, Gabe decides to bring up certain _things_.

“So, you’re not human then?”

Travie chuckles, and shakes his head. “Nah, never have been. I’m a necromancer.” 

Gabe nods, he’s heard of necromancers, though he’s never met one. The closest he’s come is Mikey’s older brother, Gerard, who’s a mage. “And, you created a spell, to mimic what I’ve been _trying_ to do to you?”

One of Travie’s hands has found its way to the base of Gabe’s neck, and is toying with the hair there. “Mmhmm, I wanted to see how long it would take for you to give up at first, though when we got closer, you have no idea how badly I wanted to give in.” Gabe’s eyebrows scrunch up.

“Why didn’t you then? Why’d you keep resisting?”

Travie shrugs and smirks at him. “I liked the game, it was more fun than anything I’ve done in at least two hundred years. Besides, I could _feel_ you getting more and more desperate for me, and you have _no. fucking. clue_ how turned on that made me.” Travie presses his thumb to one of the many bruises he’d left on Gabe’s neck, and Gabe shivers, feeling himself starting to get wet again.

“Travie,” He moans, and it comes out slightly breathless. Travie just chuckles again, and pushes harder at the bruise.

“You like that huh? Like feeling my claim on you?” Gabe nods desperately, and Travie hums thoughtfully, then the pressure is gone, and he’s pressing a kiss to Gabe’s cheek. “We’re definitely going to have more fun with that later snake boy, but right now, I’ve pushed your pretty little body a lot, and I don’t want to over-exert you, alright?”

Gabe nods reluctantly, and Travie smiles. “Good little snake boy.” Gabe preens at the praise, and Travie turns back to the TV, playing the movie Gabe hadn’t realized he’d paused.

They settle in together, one of Travie’s arms wrapped possessively around Gabe, and for the first time in his entire three hundred years, Gabe feels content.

\-----

A few months pass, they officially become TravieandGabe -much to Pete, Brendon and Ryan’s joy- and have fucking amazing sex at every opportunity. It’s _amazing_ , and not bad for Gabe’s first -and most definitely only- relationship as a human.

One night, after a long day at work that involved several bratty children, they’ve both showered, and are lounging on the bed in what was Travie’s house, but is now both of theirs, since Gabe has now moved in. After Gabe finally knew about Travie’s magic, he lifted the spell that had hidden all his magic things from Gabe, and now it’s absolutely filled with spellbooks, different shimmering liquids that the snake part of Gabe is entranced by, and some jars filled with some weird things Gabe decides not to ask about.

They’re silent for quite a while; Gabe’s scrolling through twitter, and Travie is reading one of his many spellbooks, with one of his hands resting firmly on the back of Gabe’s neck. After a bit, Travie turns to Gabe, and clears his throat. Gabe raises an eyebrow at him, and Travie takes a deep breath.

“Alright, so. Have you ever heard of a familiar?” Gabe nods slowly.

“Yeah, I think so. They’re the shape shifters that are like, witches’ pets right?” Travie makes a face.

“Well, kind of. Not just witches though, and they’re not _pets_ , they’re, well. A type of servant? Yeah. LIke a servant, though it’s more….primal than that. There’s a bond, and it basically means the familiar has to honor the wizard/witch/mage/necromancer until the bond is either severed by the necromancer, or one of them dies.” He pauses, and waits for Gabe to nod before he continues. “And, usually, necromancers don’t take familiars, because _normally_ , familiars are mortal, and since necromancers aren’t, it’s generally undesirable. Especially when you take into account how possessive necromancers can get.

Gabe, at this point, kind of thinks he knows what Travie’s getting at, and his heart rate is starting to pick up. Travie must notice, because he quirks a smile at Gabe, and starts rubbing his hand still on Gabe’s thigh soothingly.

“So-does this mean what I think it does?” Travie grins, and nods.

“Yeah baby, it does.”

“So I’m. You’ve taken me as your familiar?”

Travie nods. “Yes. Ever since I found out you were a shifter, and I found out what _kind_. Well. It’s been a possibility.” Travie reaches up, and cradles Gabe’s cheek in his hand, smiling fondly when Gabe leans into the touch. “After I found out you wanted me, and I fell in love, it became much more than a possibility.” His voice has gone deep, and a little raspy, and Gabe shivers.

“Is that what you mean? When you call me yours?”

“Mmhm, you didn’t think I was joking did you?”

Gabe shakes his head. “No! Never, it just. I was just wondering.” Travie nods.

“That’s alright, if you have questions, I want you to ask. You’re _mine_ , and I want you to feel comfortable snake boy.”

Gabe smiles happily, then his eyebrows scrunch up, rather adorably. “So, what do-what can familiars do?” Travie slides his hand down, so it’s resting on the back of Gabe’s neck.

“Good question, thank you for asking baby.” Gabe definitely does _not_ feel all happy and warm from the praise. “Basically, your magic is going to be stronger, we’re going to be able to communicate telepathically, and you’re be able to do small, simple spells.” Gabe’s eyes widen in excitement, and Travie holds up a hand. “There’s also, there’s a legend. I don’t know much about it, since it’s apparently only been done once, but _apparently_ , there’s a spell I could do, and it’d essentially allow you to turn into a dragon for a short time.” Gabe gapes at him.

“Like. Fire breathing dragon?” Travie laughs.

“Yes baby, fire breathing and everything.” Gabe nods.

“I want it.” Travie huffs.

“That’s all you get out of that huh? That I can turn you into a dragon?” Gabe laughs, and shakes his head.

“Nah, I also got out of it that I’m yours, and you’re gonna keep me forever.”

Travie grins at him, and leans forward to kiss the bruise tenderly. Gabe shudders, and tilts his neck back. Travie pulls away, and kisses Gabe’s jaw. “You _are_ mine, and I do fuckin’ own you, don’t I?” Gabe whines, and Travie laughs quietly. “I love you, so much Gabe. I’m so glad we met.”

Gabe sighs happily. “I’m glad we met too Travie, I love you too.” He smiles mischievously up at Travie. “I’m also glad I tried to use my powers on you, it opened me up to the wonderful world of being fucked.” Travie laughs again, then grips Gabe’s hips, and rolls them so he’s on top of Gabe.

“The wonderful world huh? How about I take you there again now?” Gabe groans, and his legs splay open.

“Yes _please_ Travie.” Travie smiles, and Gabe smiles back up at him, and _this_. This is how it’s supposed to be.


End file.
